Mystery Dungeon: Spire and Rodger's Adventure
by calius
Summary: A charmander who wakes up with no memory at all, meets a buizel and goes on adventure with him but along the way will they fall in love as well? Rated T For teen because there will probably be some minor rude language, some blood, and a few kiss scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! this is my first fanfic so I am hoping that I do something right.

This is the story of a charmander who wakes up with no memory at all, meets a buizel and goes on adventure with him but along the way will they fall in love as well? Rated T For teen because there will probably be some minor rude language and Gasp! kiss scenes.

* * *

I felt a light nudging at my side. "Pssst. You awake?"

"Mmf?" As I opened my eyes a strange sight greeted me.

It was an orange furred creature with half oval shaped eyes. It stood on its hind legs with cream coloration that reached from its lower belly past a thick yellow colored ring that was around its neck to just below a black oval shaped nose on its muzzle. It had paws on both its forelegs which it could probably use as hands and on its hind legs for feet, it also had blue half circle shaped "fins" on its forelegs, and behind it stretched what looked to be two long orange tails that ended in the same cream color as his stomach, It also had black marks on its face that looked like war paint and cream colored marking above its eyes that resembled eyebrows. It seemed to be a male from the tone if its voice and had a very worried look on its face.

"Wh-Where am I? Who? What are you?" I asked in my daze of waking up.

"Hm? What? You've never seen a buizel before?" He said flicking his tales, not in a rude or sarcastic way but more confused if anything.

"Um. N-No. I don't think…" I answered as I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. I could hardly even feel my body, and I couldn't move a muscle just yet.

"That's odd. Anyway my name is Rodger and you are in Leaflift Forest. What's your name?"

I thought on that. Well I didn't know where this Leaflift Forest is but at least I had learned this guys name and he seemed friendly enough but as for my name? Well I was stumped. I looked up at him and started to get frightened. " I-I don't know." The buizel looked shocked to say the least. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe, I looked around while I began to panic. I should know my name shouldn't I? I felt like I should but I just didn't. I started to tear up and within seconds began bawling.

Rodger could see me panicking and crying and slowly walked over to me so as not to frighten me, placed his paw on my shoulder, picked me up off the ground and embraced me. I didn't know why but I instantly started to feel better wrapped in this stranger's arms. As my crying quieted down Rodger set me on the ground so that I was sitting. "Okay," He said. "Well would you feel better if I gave you a name?" He asked. I nodded, still not able to speak again quite yet.

"Alright good. Hmmm. You seem to be a male charmander so-"

"A what?" I interrupted.

" A charmander. Look down and observe yourself." He told me.

I did, and I was surprised by what I saw. I was mostly a light orange color with a rather chubby looking cream colored belly. I had two short arms that ended in hands with stubby little fingers/claws. As I looked further down at my feet I saw that they each had three sharp looking claws at the end that glinted in the sunlight. I could also feel something behind me and as I reached my hand back I could feel a thick… tail? I have a tail? I was suddenly filled with joy at the sudden realization. I have a tail! I pulled it around to get a good look at it and as it got into site I yelped. My tail was on fire! As I frantically looked around in panic my eyes rested on Rodger who was trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"Why are you laughing? Help me!" I yelled suddenly full of anger.

He managed to compose himself enough to speak and said with a smirk still written across his face. "It's okay. Charmander tails are supposed to be on fire."

"Oh." I said, calming down and suddenly embarrassed.

Rodger seemed to notice my embarrassment and put his paw on my shoulder and chuckled. "Hey, it's alright. You didn't know, you don't need to be embarrassed." He assured me. "Now Let's get back to naming you. Hmmm. How about Flare?"

"No."

"Ember?"

"No that sounds like a girls name."

"Yeah you're right."

Rodger continued spouting out random names and I continued shooting them down until he landed on the name Spire.

"Spire? I like it. From now on you can call me spire." I smiled at him.

"Alright!" The buizel said while shooting his paw into the air and closing his eyes as a sort of cheer.

Just then I felt a drop of water fall on my head. I looked up and saw that while we were talking the sky had gotten cloudy and soon enough it had started to rain a little harder. Looking back at Rodger I could see that his gaze was fixed closely on me.

"What's wrong?" I asked while the rain got stronger.

He seemed to snap out of a trance at my words. "Hmm? Oh! We should get you out of this rain. Follow me closely." He instructed.

I got up, somewhat wobbly on my legs. I wasn't used to walking yet and my tail seemed to pull back on me. I followed Rodger to a large pile of rocks in the middle of a clearing and he led me inside a small hole in between them. Inside was a space that was much larger than I had expected, the cave-like structure could have fit at least ten or twelve of me in it with little discomfort. The ceiling was a few feet above me and was very smooth looking. The floor was covered in a thick layer of soft sand. In a corner there was a pile of what looked to be fruit and in the opposite corner was a pile of grass with some moss and feathers in it. What really caught my attention was the small pool near the middle. The water was crystal clear and shimmered in the low light coming from the entrance and from my tail.

"Wow. Your home is really nice Rodger." I told him with my eyes surely sparkling.

He blushed through his fur, clearly grateful for the compliment and put his paw behind his head while smiling and then said. "Thanks Spire. I worked really hard on it."

"I can tell. Did you do all of it yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah. Once I found the right location I got right to work." He answered while smiling and placed his paw back to his side.

We sat down by the pool and I asked no small amount of questions. Rodger was very patient and answered all of my questions the best he could and after a while I started to get drowsy. Rodger noticed and led me over near the corner with the pile of grass which I now knew was his sleeping area.

" I would love to offer you me bed and me just sleep on the floor but I am afraid That you might set it on fire." He told me with a nervous laugh as if trying not to offend me.

"It's okay." I told him with a smile. "The floor seems soft enough and besides. You already helped me a lot today."

"Alright then. Let's lie down get some sleep then." He said with a tired smile.

All of the sudden I felt the irresistible urge to hug him. I stepped closer and slipped my arms around him. He started in surprise but after realizing what I was doing he relaxed and gently placed one arm around me, patting my back. As I released him from my quick embrace I looked up at him.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping me and giving me a name and letting me sleep in your home." I said.

He looked slightly embarrassed at the hug but quickly regained his warm smile. " You're welcome. It was the least I could do. Now let's get some sleep."

"Okay." I said as I lay a respective distance from his nest.

After about five minutes I could hear his breathing slow just a bit and guessed that he was sleeping. I looked over to him and from light on my tail I could see him smiling in his sleep and I had a strange feeling in my chest. What was it? It felt good but I couldn't place it. It was warm and fluttery feeling. 'Perhaps I will ask him in the morning.' At that thought I started to drift into a deep gentle sleep.

* * *

So how did you like it? Or not like it? Tell me! Please review! You know you want to.


	2. Rhonda's house of memories

Hi guys! The second chapter is up now and I just want to say that I am very happy with what feedback I got and I hope that you continue to support this story. I will try and update at least once or twice a week but school is gonna start soon so I'll have a lot of daydreaming time while I am waiting for everyone else to catch up with me. Yeah no. I will have homework galore so I will try my best.

Disclaimer: Guess what? Come closer and I'll tell you a secret.*leans in and whispers*I don't own Pokemon. Okay fine it wasn't that much of a secret now was it?

I also wanted to announce that this morning I got up, went strait to reddit (don't go on reddit if you value anything. it takes over your life. I am still rehabilitating myself to regular life so you might want to stay away.) and onto the sub-reddit and found out that there is supposed to be a cool new tv series on pokemon that is centered around the original pokemon games and includes red as the main character. I do not know where it will be released besides in Japan but I am hoping that they send us an English version not long after. Cross your fingers guys. and girls. and others.

And now without further a due, chapter two!

* * *

(Rodger's P.O.V.)

I sat up groggily, and looked over to the sleeping form of Spire. It was an odd encounter yesterday but the Charmander seemed to be nice and very polite too. I was really surprised at what I had learned about him which was almost nothing except his gender, the fact that he seemed to have amnesia yet remained fully coherent, and that he was not afraid to show his emotions which for a fire-type of his age was pretty rare. I had already decided to take him to an old friend of mine to try and retrieve his memory but first I needed to get ready and get Spire ready as well.

I decided to take a swim so that I could get my fur all shiny and clean. I waded into the water dove under. My little pool was a lot deeper than anyone else knew, not that anyone ever really came to my house, it went at least twenty feet down at a slope and ended in an upward curve into an air pocket that had a ledge just large enough to rest on, of course by the time you got there it was pitch black and all you could do is sit around bored. But I had always liked the idea of a secret space though.

Once I was completely submerged in the water up to my neck I started scrubbing the dirt out of my fur, I didn't mind being dirty, don't get me wrong I never let myself get too filthy It's just that I never paid very much attention to it but I had company and I was visiting someone today so I didn't want to look all gross. As I was washing I could hear shifting to my right. I looked over to see that Spire was getting up from his sleep.

"Hey Spire. Good morning." I said in a cheery sort of tone.

He looked at me and gave a tired insincere smile. "Yeah. Good morning." He responded in a hoarse voice.

" Haha. What's wrong? Not much of a morning person?" I joked.

"Ugh. I guess not." He told me while dragging himself toward the pool.

What he did next surprised me immensely. He reached his clawed hands into the water and splashed his face, hardly cringing at all from the cold water touching him. He glanced to my astounded face and gave me a confused expression.

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

"W-Well I guess I'm just surprised is all."

"About what?" he asked with a questioning look.

"Well I just didn't expect any fire-type to get anywhere near the water willingly. Usually fire-types act as if they get a drop on them they would melt."

Now he was even more confused. "Fire-type? What's that?"

Oh Arceus not the questions again! I was fine with answering his questions last night but I really just didn't feel like it today! Oh well. I thought, I decided that he needed to know about type advantages and disadvantages. As I was going over it in my head I heard him speak up again.

"Um. Rodger?" My attention snapped back to him I could see that he had put his feet in the water while I was thinking and was swishing them back and forth. If I could freeze thins moment I would. A charmander that was touching the water willingly was amazing but this? This was a once in a lifetime thing! I just stood there with my mouth hanging open staring at him for a minute while he started to look down at himself suddenly very self-conscious and starting to worry.

I recovered after a short while and decided to tell him about Pokemon types over breakfast. As I got up I told him that he could go and grab a few berries from the pile for breakfast. He jumped up from the water and ran for the food, picking out about six berries. I was about to ask him if that was a bit much but as I opened my mouth to speak he pushed half of the berries to me(Pecha, lum, and cheri) and kept half of the berries to himself (Oran, aspear, and tomato). I swam to the side of the pool and grabbed the lum berry first and started to eat while I explained type advantages to him. He was a good listener and was eager to learn in the same way that I was when I first heard of types.

"Okay so I'm strong against grass, Ice, steel, and bugs?"

"Yep. You got it." I said." But you have to remember that you have weaknesses too."

"alright so what are they?"

As I explained the properties of type advantages he only seemed to get more and more curious like a newly hatched pokemon would. We concluded our lesson with me telling him that I would help him with training to use his moves later today after we got back.

"Where are we going?" he asked while rubbing berry juice off his mouth and then licking his claws clean which was kind of adorable.

"We are going to see a friend of mine so that we can maybe get your memory back." I responded.

We headed out of my den and made our way to my friend's house. It would have been roughly a twenty minute trip if not for the fact that Spire had to stop and ask what every pokemon on the way there. We didn't run into too many pokemon on the way there, we only ran into a few, a teddiursa, an electrike, a sneasel and a few pidgey but he wanted to know everything about them and I noticed his childlike interest replaced with a more scientific approach on the topic which was at first strange to me but I shrugged it off and continued. Eventually we made it to a small clearing with a wood and mud structure in it.

Turning around to face him I said." Alright were here."

"Where is here?" he asked.

"This is Rhonda's house. She is kind but she can be a little um, strict but she really is very nice so just mind your manners." I told him as I reached over to knock on the door.

Within seconds the thin wooden plank opened to reveal a female hypno with a look of surprise on her face.

"Why hello Rodger I wasn't expecting you to come over today. How are you? Who is your little friend?" Said Rhonda in a grandmother-ish sort of tone.

Before I could say anything in response I felt a slight pull on one of my tails and my attention was drawn to Spire who had a questioning look on his face.

"What is it Spire?" I asked him. But he didn't answer though, he just stood there looking at me with a sort of soft, pleading look and once in a while taking a glance at Rhonda. Was he? No he couldn't be.

"Spire tell me what's wrong."

After a brief hesitation he opened his mouth and spoke in the most timid voice that I have ever heard from a fire-type. "W-Well you told me to mind my manners so I just…" He didn't finish his sentence. Instead he just looked down at the ground and crossed his arms like he was becoming insecure.

"Spire it's alright. You don't need to be so nervous around Rhonda." I said while going over and lightly patting his back, he nodded and gave me a half smile. I looked up at the hypno in front of me, "Hey Rhonda, I'm doing well and this is Spire, May we come in?" I asked while starting to pet Spire on the back.

"Sure child. You are always welcome here." She said, waving us inside and over to a large mat inside the hut. "Now tell me, you look troubled. What's on your mind?"

After sitting down across from Rhonda and making sure that Spires tail didn't set anything on fire I turned my attention to the elderly psychic-type. "well you see, Yesterday I found spire in the woods and he was unconscious and after I woke him up I found out that he has no recollection of his past, after that it started raining so we went to my house until late and we decided to just wait it out for the night and when we woke up this morning it had stopped so we came to see you because I wanted to ask you if maybe you could help his get his memories back." I explained rather rapidly to her while Spire grew a sudden re-interest in his tail.

"Wow. You two went on quite a little adventure already haven't you?" She chuckled. "Alright, get his attention while I go and find my pendulum will you?" She said while getting up and searching around for the small object.

I looked over to spire who was now peering at me through his tail flame. "so did you catch all that?"

"Yeah I guess but what is she going to so with a pendulum?" he questioned, letting go of his tail and letting it swish a little behind him.

"Well I think she's probably going to put you to sleep and then see if she can bring your memories back."

"Wait what?" He looked scared at the fact that he would need to be knocked out while this was happening.

"Not to worry young one." We heard Rhonda say as she came up to us with a little circular rock on a string. "You will only be out for a minute and after that we will wake you right up, alright?"

Spire stared at her for a moment before giving a very reluctant nod. "Okay." He said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"Alright then. Just relax and try not to think too much, my psychic powers are not as strong as they used to be." The older pokemon told him, starting a hypnosis attack.

The charmander's eyes started to droop and within about ten seconds he was out like a light.

(Spires P.O.V.)

"Spire. Spire wake up. Spire wake up. I said, wake UP! "…CHOMP!

"AH! OW!OW!OW!" My eyes snapped open to see that Rodger's teeth were clamped firmly onto my right arm almost breaking the skin. "Rodger that hurts let go!" I yelled as I pummeled with my free arm. He released my arm, leaving me to rub the teeth shaped impressions on it that I was sure would bruise.

"Oh good you're up." Said the buizel with an innocent smile, somehow dissolving most of my anger with just one look to the point where I wouldn't slap him upside the head.

I was about to respond with some witty comeback but just as I opened my mouth to speak I was interrupted by that nice old pokemon who I still didn't know the species of.

"If you two are done." She said with a firm voice.

"Y-Yes mam. I am very sorry." I managed to stutter even though I had not partaken in speaking what so ever I wanted to stay on her good side since she was after all helping me.

"Sorry." Rodger said while trying to hold back the smile that was creeping onto his muzzle. I almost gave him the stink eye but I held myself back with what little more self-control I could muster and managed to drag my gaze over to Rhonda who was wearing a stern expression while at the same time a slightly confused and troubled one.

"What is it Rhonda? Could you not resurface his memories?" Rodger asked her.

"Well I can't very well find something that isn't there" She snapped at him.

Rodger looked slightly taken aback, like he hadn't expected her to react like that. As he looked for words to react with I took the initiative and saved him from having to speak this time.

"But miss. How can they not be there?" I asked.

"They simply aren't there child." She told me in a much calmer tone.

"I'm confused. Could you elaborate on it a little?" I said while grabbing my tail and holding it in my lap. I don't know why I did that but I did, It must've been instinctual or something.

"Of course dear. You see memories are like oceans that are connected to each other with many tributaries that flow into them. Sometimes a tributary can be blocked off and will not connect with the rest of the system. Most of the time I can move in and un-block these tributaries to resurface that memory." She explained slowly.

"So you can't un-block my memories or something?" I asked.

She sighed and looked me in the eyes, "No child. That is not it. Your memories weren't blocked, they are gone. The tributaries have dried up along with the oceans and have left you with little more than dried streambeds and weak impressions of your past. It is almost as if someone has stolen them but I do not know of any pokemon besides a legendary that is powerful enough to do such a thing." She said.

I was shocked and starting to panic once again. "So there isn't anything I can do to get my memory back?" I exclaimed, starting to tear up.

"Spire it's gonna be okay. I'll be here for you." I could hear Rodger comforting me to my left, trying to calm me down so that I wouldn't cry.

"No dear. Sadly I have no way of finding your lost memories. Unless whoever took them decides to give them back then you will never remember who you were. I am terribly sorry that I couldn't be of more help to you." She sighed.

"So I guess I won't be getting my memories back then." I said, looking at my feet and then up to the small window and the puffy clouds lining the sky. Wait that might be… Well it's worth a shot I guess. I'll just have to ask.

My gaze snapped back to Rhonda which surprised the old girl. "Rhonda you said that memories were like oceans right?"

She said nothing, just nodded, a curious expression starting to take form.

"Well since those oceans have tributaries running into them the tributaries must get their water from somewhere too right? So since-"I was cut off by Rodger.

"I think you may be taking this whole ocean thing a little too seriously." He said in with a chuckle, despite the situation.

"Shh! Anyway." I continued as I turned back to Rhonda. "Since the water from those tributaries comes from clouds then maybe those clouds are still there. What do you think Rhonda?"

Rhonda who was looking at me as though I'd thought of something she hadn't replied. "well that actually might be the case child."

"Wait how?" Rodger piped in.

"Well how else do you explain the fact that he knows how the water system works child? Did you explain it to him?"

"No I don't think I did." Rodger admitted.

Rhonda turned back to me "Young one, if this is the case then I can't help you. The memories may come to you at random times or they could be triggered by something or maybe even both of those things but what I can tell you is that you still have the instincts of who you were."

"How?"

"Well when a stream dries up the creek bed remains there." With the knowing look she had earlier.

"Oh. Ummm… neat I guess." I responded, twiddling my claws.

With that Rodger got up from his spot and held out his paw which I took and pulled me up with little effort on his part.

"Alright thank you very much for your help Rhonda. I would love to stay and talk with you some more but we still have a couple of places to go today." He said politely as he led me to the door.

"Of course dear. I'll see you both another time, and Spire," She said while looking to me with a smile. " it was very nice meet you dear."

"Thank you Rhonda. It was nice to meet you too. Bye!" I waved as we headed out.

"Bye Rhonda see you later!" Rodger almost shouted as he closed the door behind us.

"We are heading into town now Spire. I need to buy a couple things and visit a friend or two. Kay?" He told me as we started walking down a seemingly random overgrown path.

"Okay." I said with a smile as we wandered through the warm late morning sunshine, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

So how did you like it? I hope you liked it or what am I posting this for right? Anyway whether you liked it or not you should probably review just to get your point across.

I also had a question. What should their first dungeon be? What should be in it? What are they going for? I'll be honest in the fact that I only really have the main story line written out and I am not to good a battle scenes so any suggestions would be rather helpful.


	3. Big Bad Drayden

Alright here is chapter 3. I know it's late. I had a lot happen this week and I want to put it all behind me. I'm sorry if this seems a bit rushed but I wrote most of it in a moving car or when I was sleep deprived and I wanted to make sure that I got one out before school started so go easy on me alright?

Disclaimer: Calius does not own Pokemon.

* * *

(Rodger's P.O.V.)

"Alright Spire. We are about to go through what is called a mystery dungeon." I explained to spire. "Usually there are multiple floors to a mystery dungeon but the one we are going through is really short so it shouldn't be all that hard for you. Now though it is short it still changes it's floor plan every time you enter it but it's usually pretty direct and we should only have to fight a few pokemon on our way through okay?"

"Wait how does it change its floor plan." He asked disbelievingly.

I thought about that for a second. "I have no idea. No one does. Some teams have been trying to figure it out but they haven't had much luck."

"But it doesn't make any s-"

"Don't question it! We are already behind schedule ya know." I interrupted.

"Mmf. Fine." Grumbled Spire.

I couldn't help but notice how he looked when he said that. The pouty expression that I could already tell meant I would be talking to him about this tonight. I'll admit it was kind of adorable. We were doing something right so I didn't focus on it too much but I couldn't help noticing the way his dark blue eyes narrowed half way causing them to glint and sparkle as he walked.

I smiled to myself. "Okay you ready to go?"

"Sure." He said while regaining his usual, pleasant smile.

"Alright let's do it!"

(Spire's P.O.V.)

Our trip into the mystery dungeon, which I now knew is called Oran Path started out well. We walked through big clearings and narrow walkways while being attacked by little pokemon such as wurmple, burmy, sunkern, starly, and the exceedingly rare rattata . They were all pretty weak and were dealt with quickly but they sure were annoying though. We were doing just fine until we heard a loud thumping noise in the distance that quickly grew louder.

"Hey Rodger? What is that?" asked up to him.

He looks back at me nervously. "I don't know. It sounds big though so we'd better get a move on."

He started to jog ahead, completely ignoring every enemy along the way and only stopping or slowing down to wait for the much slower me and give out some words of encouragement. I knew we weren't going to outrun whatever was behind us so I started looking around for a place to hide. Just as I thought I was going to collapse from exhaustion I saw it, a small opening between two trees. I stopped causing Rodger to skid to a halt about fifteen feet from me and I point to the crevice just before jumping past the trees to find a tiny empty room just big enough for me and Rodger to fit in comfortably and he jumps in not long after me.

"Good thinking." He pants.

"Thanks." I managed to gasp out.

We stay there a couple seconds catching our breath and listening to the loud thumping that was growing louder by the second. After what seemed like minutes we heard a shriek.

"HELP ME!" I heard a young, feminine voice cry out.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" We heard it again.

Me and Rodger wrestled to see through the small opening in the trees But He had a lot of weight on me and eventually he climbed on top of me, pushing me to the ground.

"Ugh. Well I can see but I can't breathe. Get off!" I huffed.

"SHH! I think I see something. Yeah it's a ralts. She's running from-" He stopped.

"What's a ralts? And what is it running from?" I gasped up to him.

"I-It's a Feraligatr!"

I managed to roll out from under him." I don't know what that is!"

"Look for yourself." He instructed.

"Fine." I pushed past him to the opening and what I saw was terrifying to say the least. There was a little bipedal pokemon with short white fur over most of its body with long green hair covering its eyes and a red horn-like object protruding from its forehead, it was being chased by a large red and blue creature that looked extremely intimidating and very, very angry. It was slowly gaining on the ralts but looked like it was getting pretty tired. I had hope that the little pokemon would escape the huge vicious monster chasing it but it was quickly dashed by a root sticking out of the ground. She tripped and fell to the ground with a thunk!

" I finally caught you ya little theif." The he said in a deep, gravely voice.

"But I didn't steal anything!" She cried.

"You were the only one in the area!" He growled.

Tears were streaming down her face and dripping to the forest floor. "But I don't have any reason to steal it." She sobbed.

" Do you know who I am!? Do you know what happens when people steal from me!?" He questioned loudly.

He was answered only by her crying and whimpering.

"I am Drayden! I rule this forest! And no one under my rule will receive any mercy!" He screamed, bringing his fist above her.

I couldn't believe this. I definitely couldn't let it go any further. I had to do something! So I stepped out of my hiding place and into their line of sight.

"Hey Drayden! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" I screamed, my voice dripping with false confidence.

(Rodger's P.O.V.)

I had heard of Drayden before. The things I heard were usually not good. Aside from the fact that he was a big bully he was also pretty powerful and like he said, he showed no mercy. So as you could guess I was terrified the moment I saw him and even more so when I saw Spire go up to confront him.

I saw spire confidently stride up to the larger pokemon and stare him strait in the eyes without a glimmer of fear. Is he crazy? I thought. He's going to get himself killed! I couldn't move, couldn't do anything, I was paralyzed in fear.

If Drayden was mad before then he was seething with anger now.

"What's she to you pipsqueak?" Asked Drayden with a sneer.

"Hmm? Her? I don't know her. I don't know you either. But what I do know is that you need to stop what you're doing now." He answered in a serious tone as if expecting the crocodile pokemon to back down without a fight.

At this Drayden cracked an evil looking smile. "Oh? And who are you to tell me what to do?" He asked, his fist still raised in the air.

"Who I am isn't important. What I'm more interested in is what she supposedly stole from you. Tell me what was it?" He said evading the question and keeping his name concealed.

"Why do you want to know?"Drayden tilted his head.

"Oh no reason." Spire replied, looking around not-so casually. "My mom and dad found something lying around not to horribly far from here." He continued. What? He's bluffing?

"Oh my Arceus Spire. You have no Idea what you are doing." I whispered under my breath.

Suddenly Drayden seemed a bit nervous, he looked about worriedly. "Oh uh, Really? Where are they now?" He asked.

Is this really going to work? I thought to myself.

"Oh they should be here in a minute." Spire answered innocently, looking away. "You might want to leave soon as they don't like bullies any more than I do." He finished, with venom in his voice, glaring back at the feraligatr, drawing him into a staring contest that not even a xatu could win against.

Drayden hesitated, but then he gave in, looking away. "Rrr… Fine. But," He turned to the ralts. " I'm gonna see you again thief, and when I do…" He let his threat hang in the air before stalking off into the greenery.

It worked! Yes! Yes! Yes! I can't believe it worked!

(Spire's P.O.V.)

Just after I was sure that Drayden had left, I sank to the my knees with a sigh and put one of my hands on the ground to steady myself.

"Spire that was amazingI" He yelled over to me as he ran out of his hiding place.

"Yeah thanks for the help." I joked.

Suddenly Rodger's smile fades and is replaced by a mix of emotions that I never wanted to see on his face again, sadness, regret, hurt, and many other bad feelings. "I-I'm sorry Spire. I tried to mov-"

"Rodger." I interrupted. "I was joking. If you had even been noticed then that guy might've guessed that something was up." I tried to reassure him.

He brightened a little but still looked pretty down so I decided to distract him. Yeah that would probably work for me. I turned to the ralts who was still trying to process what just happened.

"Hello." I gave her a bright smile. "What's your name?"

It took her a second to realize that I was talking to her, and a few more seconds to find her voice again." H-Hello." She replied in a small voice that suggested that she was very young. "My name is Tami."

"Well hello Tami. My name is Spire and this is Rodger. Tell me What are you doing out here all alone?" I asked her in, what I guessed was a brotherly tone.

"Well, mommy and daddy were sleeping and…" She trailed off.

"And you went out exploring on your own didn't you?" Rodger cut in, sounding strict and scaring Tami a little.

I stepped on Rodger's Right hind paw to silence him causing him to emit a small yelp and walked over to Tami, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. "Alright, that's alright as long as you learned your lesson." I put gently. "Do you think you're ready to go home?" I asked, knowing that her parents must be worried sick by now.

"Okay." She answered.

And with that we headed off in the direction she came from, following the tracks that must have lead to her home.

* * *

How did you like it? I was going to put a fight scene in here but I'm still working on them so that will have to wait but anyways whether you liked it or not please review. I can't get better if you don't review.


	4. Daddy gengar

Hey guys! Sorry about the late update time, I have school now plus I got my computer privileges taken for a week! It was hell because they took my games too. Everything from Yellow to Black.

Anyway! A lot has happened since my last update. The new Panic! at the Disco album came out along with the new Heroes of Olympus book and then there is the fact that Pokemon X and Y come out tomorrow(Yay!). Any way! You guys didn't click just to hear me ramble on(Did you? That's odd.) so here is the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, however I do own Spire and Rodger and all of the personalities you've met so far.

* * *

Mystery Dungeon 4

(Rodger's P.O.V.)

I internally sighed. I totally torchicked out earlier, then on top of that I was scaring Tami right after we saved her. I had no reason to do that, she wasn't being a brat or anything. It's just that -and I know this is going to make me seem like a bad pokemon but- I just don't like kids, even when I was really little I preferred to play alone. That's one of the reasons that I only have a couple of good friends, everyone else was just an acquaintance or a stranger.

All of the sudden Spires claw tapping on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts.

I looked back to him. "Yeah spire?"

He leaned over my shoulder which usually really bugged me when anyone did it but Spire doing it felt okay. Alright it felt kinda good. Okay it felt a little more than kinda good but I'm getting off topic. Anyway, he leaned over my shoulder and whispered. "I think Tami is getting tired, let's stop for a break."

I turn around to face him and without lowering my voice said "Spire! In case you haven't noticed we're still in the dungeon, plus what if Drayden comes back?" I paused, Noticing that there was a little harshness in my voice then I took a second to correct myself, "I don't think that we have time to take a break okay? I'm just trying to be logical."

Spire hesitated, then looked to Tami and after brief hesitation said, "Okay, I guess you are right Rodger. Let's just get a drink up ahead and move on." pointing to a little spring up ahead.

"A drink?" I thought for a second. "Okay. I think we can afford one drink break I guess." I said, happy that we could at least move out soon.

With a smile, Spire led Tami over to the spring while I sat watch nearby. Geez, he just seemed kinda perfect. I mean, he's polite, good with kids, even better with words, I mean that bluff earlier? I didn't think he would pull it off, but he just seemed like he was telling the truth. There was something in the way he moved, the sparkle in his eyes, like he actually had a couple of charizards coming to check on him, but it looked like he was enjoying himself and fearing for his life at the same time, which is weird because he didn't seem like he'd be too great at lying.

Snap! "Damn it!"

I whip my head around to face whatever is there. I won't be afraid this time!

I peer into the trees, "Spire?" I slightly shout.

I hear him right next to me, "I know. I heard it too."

I look to my right at him. He has his eyes squinted and is scanning the woods with sharp eyes.

"Alright come on out we know you're there!" Spire voices.

"No you don't!" a raspy voice answers back, sounding like a spirit.

Spire looks to me with an 'Are you kidding me' expression. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked over to where the sound came from.

"Um… Okay." Spire turns to me and whispers, "Maybe we should go. I mean whoever it is it doesn't look like doesn't look like they are coming out any time soon. Plus they're weird, we can already tell that and he's hardly said a thing!"

"Yea- wait! Where's Tami?"

Spire's eyes snap back to the spring! Mine do too. Thankfully Tami is still beside the stream, dipping her hands in the water. We both breathe a sigh of relief and without a word spire heads back to Tami.

I take a couple of steps that way too until I feel a shift in the air behind me. I spin around and fire of a Swift attack and it sails right through the gengar that now floats in front of me looking extremely pissed off.

"Uh I-I um s-sorry." I manage to sputter out.

The genger looks at me with anger and malice. "You little-"

"Dad?" I spin around to find Tami standing there with a shocked looking Spire.

I look at from Tami to this gengar while Spire just stands with his jaw hanging open.

The gengar pushes past me to Tami and his evil expression malts into a look of concern.

"Sweetie are you alright? You're mom and I were very worried about you. You know that you aren't allowed to leave without us! What if you got hurt? You're mom almost had a heart attack when we couldn't find you what were you doing out here?" The gengar lectures Tami for about five minutes sounding like a very overprotective parent and basically saying the most un-gengary things you could think of while Tami stood there with one of those 'kill me now' expressions.

I couldn't help but giggle a little but then I looked over to Spire to see what his reaction would be and he looked like he was about to break down and cry, or run away, or both. He's shaking like a leaf and sweating buckets, he let out quiet whimpers and his teeth are chattering. He was staring at the gengar.

I ran over to him, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him. "Spire! Spire are you okay?"

He tore his gaze away from the gengar and looked into my eyes fearfully. " Y-yea-y I-I-I uh- i-i-it-" He couldn't form complete sentences, I saw tears in his eyes.

"Is it that gengar?" I asked. Surely it couldn't be, Spire just faced up to a feraligatr without flinching but… He must be mortally afraid of ghost types, or at least gengars anyway.

"Y-y-y" He couldn't even say yes so he settled for nodding his head up and down a few times.

Now I don't have much experience in comforting people so I wasn't exactly sure what to do so I pulled him close into a hug. At first Spire just stood there, surprised, but after a few seconds he raised his arms and squeezed tight. The whole world seemed to melt away, the only things that existed were me and spire, heck even daddy gengar's words didn't reach me, and my sole focus was on Spire. He was still shaking and sniffing but he was calming down though, that is until the gengar tapped on my shoulder.

"Excuse me." I could feel each individual hair on my body stand up at the same time, meaning that I totally puffed out.

If you don't have fur then you have no idea how embarrassing that is, I was probably blushing hard enough for you to see it through my fur but I was more focused on the ghostly presence behind me. I tried to let go of Spire in order to turn around so that I could face this gengar but as soon as I let go of Spire, he tightened his grip on me to where I don't think a machamp would've been able to pry him off.

I leaned in and whispered, "Uh Spire? Could you let go please?"

The only response I got was a whimper so I placed my paw on his back and slowly turned with him.

The gengar spoke first. "Hello. I apologize for my rudeness. My name is Daimon, I'm Tamini's father." He said, looking genuinely apologetic.

"I kinda guessed. And, its fine I guess. You were just protecting your daughter." I relented.

He smiles, "That is kind of you to forgive me. Now I would love to stay but we have to go find Tamini's mother. Tamini?" Looking at Tami. "You know what to do."

"Fine." She replies, looking a little ticked at being called by her full name.

And with that they teleported away.

I look down to spire. "Are you okay?"

Spire sniffles and releases his iron grip from me and wipes his eyes. " Y-yeah. I don't know what came over me I just- I don't know why but seeing that pokemon- Daimon just freaked me out. I felt like I was gonna throw up." He managed, still sounding choked. He looked sad. I never wanted to see that look on his face ever again.

Then he looked up and around. "By the way, where did they go?" he asked.

"Oh Tami used teleport. It's a move that lets the user and friends if they choose to vanish and re-appear wherever they want as long as they have been there." I explained, glad that he was recovering.

Spire looked puzzled for a minute, "But then, doesn't that mean that she could have used that before?"

It took me a second to process that, afterward I held my right paw to my face. "I am so stupid."

Spire laughed at that, but quickly disagreed with me. "No you were just focused on saving her."

"Yeah I guess. Hey we should probably head out Huh?"

Yeah I guess." He was still a bit shaky but he started leading the way, back the way we came to get to the place we were at before we started running.

But there was something that neither of us thought of. That the laughter in the bushes was not Daimon's.

* * *

So? How was it? Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me te- Oh god! I've been hanging out with Mittens too much(Mittens is my best friends nickname because she kind-of acts like a kitten and always wears mittens). But um... yeah. Read and review please!


End file.
